Kiss Me Sweet
by AkaneKitanna
Summary: The dictionary defines Death as, "the end of the life of a person or organism." But isn't the true meaning of death when one ceases to be remembered? Forgotten? I believe that is when a person truly dies. Regardless of beliefs, the absolute truth lies that there is only pain and hatred in your pursuit, which you do not understand. Which in the end, consumes you.
1. Author's Note

~Hello, _AkaneKitanna_ here! Hehe, I know that I haven't updated much lately (that's cuz of school projects and finals. I swear, teachers have the worst timing with projects, they gave me like 4 right before the finals. It sucks -_-) I got inspired to write a Tokyo Ghoul/Vampire Knight crossover after reading "The Centipede" by zombigail-chan on Wattpad. It's really good, I suggest that you read it too. XD.

This story will be different though because instead, the setting will be in Tokyo rather than Cross Academy. I'll try my best, so please don't hate me if I get anything wrong. I haven't watched Tokyo Ghoul all the way through and it's been awhile since I've watched any Vampire Knight. I promise I'll start watching these animes as I write so that I can stay as accurate as I can while also adding in my own plot twists and turns.

If anyone has any suggestions or feedback, please don't hesitate to comment. Oh! And I'm not sure how often I'm gonna be able to update since this is a new thing for me and I still have to balance summer work with free time so… yeah.

*DISCLAIMER: All characters, plot, and story belong to their rightful owners, Ishida Sui and Matsuri Hino , as well as any pictures used to show any specific events in this fanfiction. This is purely for fun! I only own my OC, and any other characters I decide to make. Hope you enjoy and please don't hesitate to comment! Thank you! So without further ado, here's Kiss Me Sweet.

Hopefully, I can update at least once a week and so we'll see how that goes. Thanks for reading this very long author's note of mine! I promise the next ones won't be so long! And without further ado, here's _Kiss Me Sweet_! ^_^


	2. Character Profile

Name:

Souen Miyako (Last, First)

Souen - early garden fragrance

Miyako - beautiful night child

Description:

Miyako is an elegant girl standing at a height of 5'7" with long, wavy toffee colored hair that reaches just below the middle of her back. She has messy bangs framing her forehead as well as large coffee bean brown eyes, which are known to captivate all that look upon her. Miyako is often seen wearing a lavender dress shirt with black leggings and a tan trench coat to top it off. As custom with most of the aristocratic and pureblood vampires, Miyako is described as very beautiful by her peers.

Personality:

Unlike her half-sister Ruka, Miyako is deeply concerned about the human's and ghoul's co-existence, particularly in tokyo, due to the fact that she used to be human herself. She can be described as spacy and easily-distracted, however, this is just a ploy to hide her inner feelings and desires. Miyako usually reflects a cold, mysterious aura which quickly gets her onto CCG's radar. She shows to be manipulative and resourceful when she wants to achieve her goals, although only a select few people know of this trait.

Past:

Not telling! Read to find out! :D

Fun Facts:

~She tends to shoulder the burdens of others (It's a habit)

~She can tolerate human food to a certain extent because of her human/vampire sides.

~She loves pocky, cake, etc. basically anything that's sweet.

~She loves both humans and ghouls despite the fact that both races are looked upon as inferior to vampires. (She was raised by the Souen family)


	3. Prologue

*DISCLAIMER: All characters, plot, and story belong to their rightful owners, Ishida Sui and Matsuri Hino , as well as any pictures used to show any specific events in this fanfiction. This is purely for fun! I only own my OC, and any other characters I decide to make. Hope you enjoy and please don't hesitate to comment! Thank you! So without further ado, here's Kiss Me Sweet.

~Edited 7/7/2017~

"It's cold," a girl roughly the age of 7 stated as she stared down at her snow-covered hands. Her pale, frozen stiff, and numb to the touch hands grasped the snow that continued to fall around her. Pure white snow that reflected her innocence and naivety melted to her warmth despite the chill that emanated throughout her body.

'Pure...white snow...Miyako,' echoed a ghostly voice, strangely familiar to her. The girl looked left and right, trying to find the voice only the be met with silence. Strange...It sounded eerily like mother's. She casted her gaze back onto the snow, tears threatening to stream down her face.

A timid rabbit tasting the cold and bitter winter that is its reality.

...

Mother...

"What is pure white?" she asked again out loud. "What is snow?" She knew it was in vain to ask the empty air, yet she had just one small sliver of hope that someone would answer her. However ridiculous it seemed.

Mom...

'It is...something that is not red' the same voice iterated, like a poem stuck in her head sang angelically from familiar lips that spoke of a time since past.

"What is something not red?" she asked again shifting her gaze to look up to the sound of footsteps approaching her.

The rabbit was scared. Its surroundings a strange white mist that bit at its rustled fur with nothing but cold harsh nature.

"Are you lost, little lady?" asked a tall, menacing figure with black scleras and red pupils gazing down at her. A predator honing on its prey.

'That is...'

May I have a taste of your blood?" bade the mysterious figure as red wings and scaly tails sprouted from his back.

A predator posed to strike.

'They devour the flesh and blood of people and their own kind alike. They are beasts disguised as humans.' continued the voice as Miyako turned to run. But the man was too fast.

"N-No! yelled Miyako as he grabbed ahold of her head and used his two tails to pierce her leg and chest, causing her to cough out blood. Her eyes wide and body stunned, she drew small shaky breaths. Her life force draining and painting the snow red with sweet blood. With the force of a savage, he withdrew his tails. Without any support, Miyako swiftly fell to the ground.

'They are...'

The smell of iron and sweet delicacy permeated Miyako's nose. Blood spattered and stained the snow above her.

Another figure appeared with a hand sticking out through the man's neck. The hand was roughly pulled out, spilling blood upon young Miyako's face. "You are a disgrace to all vampires, Miyako, if you can't finish off such a weak ghoul," stated an older woman bearing an uncanny resemblance to the younger girl, except her eyes were burning with red scorn. The woman cleaned her hand with a handkerchief, for ghoul blood was highly addicting for the vampire race despite its strange ability to poison even the elite of vampires.

'ghouls... You mustn't get close to them.'

"You alright?" asked the woman gazing out towards the oncoming blizzard without a second glance towards the injured Miyako. Miyako silently got up, albeit slowly due to her healing wound and wobbled to the ghoul, staining the pure white snow as both were bleeding out. Ignoring the voice in her head, the girl lowered her head down to the ghoul's neck and bit down, tasting the sweet yet bitter blood in her mouth. She was thirsty and she didn't care what source she was getting her blood from, even if it was against the vampiric society's rules.

'If you get close to them...' continued the voice although the girl didn't listen. 'you will be captured by their scent.'

So what do ya think? Was it good? Bad? So-so? I tried to make it original while also incorporating some Vampire Knight elements in there since most of the story will be taking place in Tokyo. Anyway, please let me know what you think of it and if I should continue this or not. Thanks!

P.S. The song is what I'm using to unravel the romance later in the chapters. LOL see what I did there?


	4. 1: Two Types of Sweet

Miyako's POV

"Sweet"

'Something smells….sweet.'

My body drifted in the darkness that protrudes my mind in sleep. Drifting for hours on end with no purpose.

"What is this smell?" -Sniff, sniff.

'Like honey melted atop warm, crispy bread, except better. Is that accurate? Is that what this sort of sweet would smell like to humans?'

Whatever it is, it's calling to me.

I have to wake up…..

…..And see what it is…...

Coffee brown eyes opened slowly to gaze lazily at the ceiling. Darkness encased the room, leaving not a trace of light to intrude the girl's chambers.

'Where am I?" wondered the girl as she sat up in her bed, drowsiness evident in her eyes.

'Oh yeah, my apartment… of course…

Her tired eyes drifted left to peer at the kitchen and living space around the room. "This is my home," she stated aloud to no one in particular.

'Albeit, a home located in one of the most dangerous cities around, but a home all the same…'

…..

"Tokyo."

Walking casually down the sidewalk of the 20th ward of Tokyo, Miyako surveyed her surroundings in search of a grocery store.

'You see, the refrigerator was empty and there needed to be food in it at all costs. I need _food_ to survive after all, right?'

Entering a small market, I picked up a basket before heading off into the bakery department. I made sure to swipe a few healthy foods on the way. There were all sorts of cakes and sweets that instantly made my mouth water. Making sure to buy only what I can afford, I piled all kinds of treats into the basket like cakes, cupcakes, croissants, brownies, candies, and let's not forget pockys!

In the end of my goodie food shopping spree (I refuse to call it junk food), I realised that I only had a few vegetable trays with me among my mountain of goodies, which made me go a few hundred yen over budget.

Hmm.

Healthy?

Or Unhealthy?

Sweet?

Or yucky?

So I did the thing any sensible girl would do. I put the vegetable trays back and payed for the goodies. And it was totally worth it.

I was on my way back home singing "Eternal Snow" softly to myself when I saw a boy with white hair and red stitches all over his body walking towards me. He sent a goofy smile my way and stopped me on my pathway home.

You have a pretty voice miss! ~exclaimed the boy as he circled me. My eyes followed him, a survival tactic that I've developed around suspicious-looking people. I continued analyzing him as he rambled on about how I look like an idol.

'Interesting, to have red eyes and white hair. If it weren't for the distinct scent of a human, I would've pegged him off as a vampire.

And he's carrying a suitcase. No boy would be carrying a suitcase so casually at his age. He has to be an investigator, which also reinforces my theory that his overall appearance has to have something to do with ghouls.

Wow.

They start this young nowadays?

The boy stopped talking all of a sudden and looked at me questionably.

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded. Wow, way to act your age Miyako.

"I said, that's a lot of sweets you got there! Mind if I have some miss? ~ he asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure. I bought a bunch anyway. Probably won't be able finish it anyway." I said with a smile as I handed him some candy and a box of cupcakes.

"Thanks missy. You're nice! ~

Right then, his cell phone started ringing so he reached in his pocket to answer it

"Hmm? Really!? Okay! Yeah. Right away!" ~ he quickly hung up.

"Yes! Finally some fun! Sorry miss, gotta go kill some nasty ghouls," he said before running towards the direction I came from.

I'm Suzuya Juuzou! Hope we meet again! ~ he yelled.

'Hmm. What a character.'

Suzuya's POV.

'What an interesting girl! Maybe I'll see her again soon! I can't wait! ~

More ghouls to play with and a mysterious lady! How can my day get any better! ~

Yummmmm. Cupcakes! ~


	5. 2: Newcomer

Blood tablets…

The vampire's method to sate their thirst by confusing the body to accept artificial blood.

Tastes bitter and unsatisfying, but who can complain, really. It's better than risking getting your cover blown.

Now, the question is…

Can ghouls do the same?

Would blood tablets sate their hunger too?

Miyako's POV

Munch...Munch...Munch…

Munch...Munch...Munch…

"Mmmmm…. This is so tasty!" Miyako exclaimed to herself in pure delight. "Cupcakes really hit the spot after a long day of shopping for furniture! Good thing I had everything delivered to the house, otherwise I wouldn't be able to enjoy my reward in peace.

'Yes, I reward myself when I get things done.' she thought looking with beady eyes towards the audience. (A/N: have to break that fourth wall sometimes, right? Lolz)

Grinning to herself, Miyako almost didn't sense a figure, fast approaching her.

"I thought something didn't smell right," stated a voice behind Miyako. She turned her head to face the voice, which belonged to a girl wearing a rabbit mask and black coat. Her hood and mask obscured her image, preventing people from deterring her main features. The sun did little to uplift the dark shadows that appeared on both girls' faces. Soon enough, the sun would be completely gone, leaving the darkness to take over for the night.

'The time for the monsters to come out.'

'That must mean that her pink hair is fake too' Miyako concluded, analyzing the figure in a self-proclaimed staring contest.

"Who are you? inquired the girl.

"Who're you?" Miyako retorted narrowing her eyes, slightly annoyed with being interrogated on a seemly normal day. (if you could excuse the fact that the park was deserted)

"I asked first," added the rabbit girl. If Miyako could see the girl face behind the mask, she would have been glaring for sure. 'She must be the serious type.' concluded Miyako.

"Well, I got here first," Miyako stated smugly, tilting her head up and away from the rabbit girl in an effort to get the last word.

Which sadly failed.

"Eh?" the girl said dumbly. "What's that got to do with this? she blurted more confused than serious.

"Nothing. Carry on," Miyako replied annoyed with her sad excuse for a retort.

"Uh...okay. Well, back to what I was saying, who are you!?" the rabbit demanded loudly.

"I'm Miyako! It's nice to meet you!" She grinned as if nothing was wrong- as if her serious facade was gone. "What's yours?"

"Tou-"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A rabbit and its prey?" stated another voice, this time from an older looking man with white messy hair. One of his eyes were bulging in a mad way while the other was squinting, putting Miyako slightly on edge. His grin and sunken cheeks did nothing to alleviate that eerie aura he was emanating.

Immediately, the rabbit girl went rigid, on guard for an oncoming fight.

Like switching off a switch, Miyako's face darkened before letting out a small giggle, standing up in the process. "Contrary to that, I'm not anyone's prey. None of you can touch me," she smirked casually walking past the rabbit.

"Stay alive, rabbit-san. I'd stay to talk, but it looks like we have some uninvited company."

With that, she disappeared into the forest of the park, waving her hand without looking back.

Touka's POV

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled after the girl, but the pesky investigator blocked my path with his quinque forcing me to dodge to avoid the spikes.

'Che- Leaving me to deal with this mess!?'

"Amon, follow her. She's too suspicious to be left alone."

"Yes sir!" yelled the figure now known as Amon before following the girl called 'Miyako' into the forest.

'I don't have time for this!' I thought in frustration. The plan was to question and leave, not get caught by these damn doves!

Amon's POV (10 minutes later)

"Hey you!" I yelled at the girl who was walking casually in the alleyway. She's lead me on a wild goose chase from the forest back into the city and she's just walking casually? How could she move so fast and far without breaking a sweat?

She immediately came to halt, slowly turning her body to face me.

One look at her face captured me in a seemingly unbreakable trance. From her long toffee-colored locks to her coffee brown eyes, the girl seemed to scream perfection. Her tan trench coat accented her all in the right ways, making me blush slightly. She looked like an untouchable being, not belonging to a ghoul or even a human. Just one look from her and my mind blanks.

I can't seem to take my eyes off of her. Her enchanting gaze shifts from my face down towards my quinque which was laying on the ground forgotten. When did I drop my quinque? Sweat began to trail down my face from the anxiety.

Quickly regaining my composure, I slowly knelt down to pick up the weapon, keeping a close eye on the girl in front of me.

"You should help our your friend back there," stated the brunette, raising her hand to rest on her hip in a confident manner. Her posture screamed arrogance, making me more anxious and out-of-my-element if one could believe that.

"No need. He'll do just fine against Rabbit. What I'm concerned with is who are you? What are you?" I demanded, intent on not letting this girl stall for a chance to escape. My quinque was poised in a stance that would make it easy to attack or defend should she decide to make a move.

"That's for me to know and you to eventually find out," she replied with an arrogant grin, as if she knew something was going to happen.

Her next movement made me tense on guard in anticipation for an attack. Her hand reached into her tan trench coat to pull out a small black case with a rose crest imprinted on it. She paused looking back up at me as if to check her surroundings before slipping out two white pills and popping them into her mouth.

'What is she eating? As far as I know, no ghoul eats pills.'

'So what is she?' I could only speculate that she wasn't human judging by the inhuman air that seemed to surround her.

She seemed somewhat satisfied and placed the case back into her pocket, allowing her long, wavy hair and trench coat to conceal the hidden compartment in her clothes.

"What was in that pill you just ate?" I asked yet again, but was met instead with an answer from one of my previous questions.

Smiling she replied, "I'm just a newcomer, nothing more, nothing less." She was beating around the bush.

Deliberately not answering my questions.

"Say, here's a question for you." she started, glancing up at the snow that began falling.

When the snow melts, what does it become?"


	6. 3: Spring

"The answer is water, of course." Amon answered, eyes set on the mysterious girl standing in front of him.

"Bzz... Bzz…."

"Nope. It becomes spring! I think spring is my favorite time of year," she stated, her right hand reaching up towards the falling snow. Amon was silent, contemplating whether or not he should attack. After all, this girl wasn't making any sense.

'Was she stalling for time? Talking about nothing of direct importance to think of a plan to get away unscathed?'

So many questions left with so little answers.

Above all, anyone in their right mind wouldn't be joking at a time like this...at least not when someone was pointing a weapon at them. But this girl was different. She didn't even give the weapon a second glance. In fact, she was closing her eyes- clearly without a care in the world- and clasping her hands together

Almost…

…

Blissfully.

"Wanna know why?" she opened her big coffee brown eyes. "It brings about things like rebirth, new beginnings- sprouting flowers, bright sunshines, perfect weather- just about everything nice one could think of!" she exclaimed spinning with her hands outstretched as if to welcome the cold winter. With her spinning, Amon could just barely catch a glimpse of something flash underneath her fanned out trench coat.

"You know what else would be nice?" she questioned, stopping back abruptly with her back facing Amon.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"If this meaningless war between you humans and ghouls stops. You know, it would make it a lot easier for everybody." she stated with a closed eye smile, tilting her head to gauge Amon's reactions.

Of course, this was her objective anyways. To be the puppeteer and turn the tables. To manipulate this war. To come off as an unpredictable person, someone who could neither be messed with nor deceived. Someone who you would have to tread lightly with. After all, nobody could outsmart someone who they knew close to nothing about- that includes not knowing one's hand that they were dealt with.

To her, this was simply just a game of chess. She needed to play the right moves to reach her goal.

And this time, her goal was to end this stupid war.

"You humans?"

"Precisely."

Amon and Miyako submerged into a silence, both eerie and soul clenching for each individual. Both trying to outwit the other, one in order to subdue and the other, in order to manipulate. Different methods, but ultimately having the same goal in mind- to stop the needless killing.

Dropping her happy demeanor, Miyako slowly began to close the distance between herself and the investigator. Noticing this, Amon readied his quinque.

However in a blink of an eye, the girl disappeared in a surge of dark flames, however no heat was emitted. It was as if the darkness had come alive and swallowed her whole.

'Where did she go?' Amon thought doing a double take, then checking his surroundings for any trace of the girl.

"Right here," she whispered into his ear as if to answer his thoughts.

Amon whipped his head to stare into big red, crimson glowing eyes, peering into his soul. She smiled a cold, heartless smile and reappeared instantly in her original spot- in front of him. Only this time, he caught the the faint outlines of bats flying inside the darkness that encircled her as she gracefully landed, long toffee hair trailing behind her in waves.

She glanced back at him with an all-knowing smirk, crimson eyes fading into brown before walking out of the alley.

Only a slip of paper flew in the snowy breeze with a message written on it.

'She could have killed me right then and there. I was definitely wide open… so why didn't she kill me?' Amon stood perplexed.

She's just another one of those monsters

…

…

right?

A/N: So what do you think? Honestly, it was kind of hard to write the dialogue for this chapter cuz I didn't want to give too much away too early. Also, just wanted to say that Miyako is inspired by Kaname and Yuki, so I'm blending the good and the bad of both of these characters to make Miyako. I'm trying to make Miyako a 'gray' character- someone that has good intentions, but doesn't necessarily use the best means. Please comment and tell me what you think!

If anybody is reading this, (I'm not sure how much people read author's notes) then I have a question: what is a Mary Sue?

I've heard this term a lot, but I'm not quite sure what it means. I assume it means something along the lines of OP (overpowered) or overdone, but if someone can help me out here, then I'd be grateful. Thanks! Peace out!


	7. 4: The Warning

Sinister laughter and whispers echoed throughout the caverns of a warehouse, somewhere in the massive city of Tokyo. Abandoned cargo and dust were all that settled within the empty space, with the exception of the inhabitants that lurked around each corner that is. Wearing masks of all sorts, the inhabitants gathered for the arrival of 'royalty.'

Darkness continued to creep around the room, almost to the point of suffocation. Little moonlight peeked through the curtains draped by the windows, flowing in the cold breeze of the night. The ideal meeting site for creatures of the darkness- vampires.

"Everyone…" a man began with a great dramatic pause, "it is with great pleasure and sincerity that I announce…

At that exact moment, one lone figure with crimson red eyes made itself known, standing on the railing of the upper tier, back facing the moon in a way that made the moonlight mask the figure in obscurity. The only clue to the figure's identity was the fluttering of a cloak and the long, wavy hair that flowed endlessly in the winter gale. If it was even possible, the empty warehouse became more frigid and bleak due to the increased tension between the individuals occupying the space.

Red eyes were all that could be seen to the naked eye revealing that nobody in the room was human. All concerns for identity were quickly discarded once in the presence of their own species. There is a unspoken code that all vampires follow whether they acknowledge it or not: survival of the fittest. Yet, when faced with a possible threat, the vampires would nevertheless band together to address and confront the danger. Such is the nature of vampires- to isolate themselves and unite upon a common enemy.

Creatures of irony.

Creatures of darkness.

Creatures that couldn't always be trusted, but would make valuable allies nonetheless.

...that your queen has arrived," the announcer finished after regaining his composure. Following this, many excited murmurs and whispers filled up the dark warehouse, no doubt bewildered to finally see their famed queen.

The title of 'king or queen' was only reserved for the most powerful vampires in the vampiric society. In this regard, most high-class vampires kept a low profile to attract as little attention to themselves as possible to prevent shifts in power. After all, anyone could challenge the queen or king for their title. Due to this contributing factor, they usually sent messages through their familiars or servants.

For as far as the average 'monster' knew, the current queen has never made any public appearances in her reign- so what was the reason behind this one?

What could cause the queen to show her face?

Become vulnerable as some would put it?

Right now, all of the hype was focused on the ghouls.. They had a certain knack for attracting attention- the complete opposite of vampires. Therefore, vampires in general tend to not associate with ghouls in fear of being put onto CCG's radar. As a result, ghouls are also looked upon as inferior to vampires for they need to sustain their life on flesh, a disgusting and messy practice in the eyes of vampires.

Why couldn't they ever eat their livestock with a distinguished fashion and finesse?

If such were to happen, then it might…...it just might make it possible for negotiations to take place between the humans and inhumans. Because of the ghouls' hostility and overall bad reputation, every other creature is looked upon in the same esteem.

"Welcome, welcome. Brothers and sisters of my kin. It has come to my attention...that a certain terrorist organization has made plans to target and eliminate the human race." Many hisses and discontent whispers were heard surrounding the individual, which could now be confirmed as a lady. Her blank stare served as a grim sign of the intel being true. It is certainly hard to trick a vampire, let alone a queen.

"You all, as well as I know that this must not happen. For we are beings that live off of blood- no mere blood tablets can change that. Our survival solely depends on the human's survival, as primitive as their society is, we rely on them to provide for us. Ghouls' blood is poisonous to us all, so I am now issuing a warning- keep out of the business of humans unless it is absolutely necessary. Any dog of the Aogiri Tree that steps in our way will be obliterated.

"Failure to heed this decree will result...

…

...in severe punishment." As she uttered her last word, her crimson eyes intensified, causing the other vampires to avert their eyes. Such intense eyes were dangerous to stare at for long.

"Thank you very much for responding to the summoning. This is Souen Miyako speaking as the current 'queen' of the vampire society," with that, the girl stepped back into the shadows, allowing them to swallow her once again. Reappearing in a ball of flame, she paused, looking back at her vampire kin before smirking and jumping out of the window.

The darkness seemed inviting again, well, as inviting as the darkness can be with bloodsucking vampires lurking within it.

Miyako had some important plans to carry out and no terrorist group was going to stop her. Intimidating her kin was the least she could do to convey the severity of the situation.

Sighing to herself, Miyako looked up towards the twilit sky, "life as a queen isn't all it's cracked up to be," before letting the wind lead her back home.

A/N: Hi AkaneKitanna here! Just wanted to explain more in detail how the vampire society works and how Miyako fits in all that. There will be more chapters explaining Miyako's relation with them as well as how she became their 'queen' (even if she is part ghoul- they look down on ghouls).

I wanted to give Miyako a role similar to how Kaname was dorm president and also a parallel to Aogiri Tree who is ruled by the One-Eyed King, plus it isn't too outrageous to assume that vampires have queens and kings cuz Yuki was called a princess in the anime Vampire Knight. Just wanted to clear up any misunderstandings if there were some. Thanks for reading! Comment and Peace out!


	8. 5: The Meeting

Sometimes you must Fall,

Hurt in order to Know,

Fall in order to Grow,

Lose in order to Gain,

Because life's greatest lessons

are learned through…

…

...

Pain

Amon's POV

Meet me at the place where there are a million stories, but it cannot tell them unless you read them.

Then we'll talk.

ALONE.

~M

P.S. I'll even give you a hint. It's in the 20th Ward. Hope to see you there.

Reading the note she left me, I quickly folded it up and placed it into my pocket for further investigation. As of right now, my duty is to exterminate ghouls, but this girl isn't exactly a ghoul right? Her eyes were blood red, yes, but they lacked the killing intent that normal ghouls have. In fact, her eyes were just plain cold. I could see no bloodlust at all in them.

'Cold…

Just like the snow. '

'Except no matter how cold it is, you still want to reach out and touch that delicate and enchanting snowflake.'

'Wait! What am I thinking!? I'm acting like some crazy hormonal teenager. This isn't like me. To blush so easily and actually want to meet up with this girl. It's just not me.'

'Okay. Get your mind back on track Amon.'

'Could she be a ghoul variant? Or is she something else entirely? I'll hold off on my weekly report of the investigation on the Rabbit for now.'

With that in mind, Amon resumed his daily duties as an investigator. Little did he know that his life would get so much more complicated than he could ever mention.

...

'A million stories, huh? Who gives a riddle to someone that just pointed a weapon at them?'

3rd Person POV (a few days later)

A simple yet peaceful melody could be heard playing in the library. The sound of the keys of the piano vibrated throughout the instrument, producing beautiful but tragic tunes. A steady beat and an angelic accent voiced the sense of loss and reminiscence of good times. Loss of innocence and purity of that of a child. The good times when everything was perfect- full of happiness and life.

Although no words were exchanged as passersby paused to take in the tune the instrument was able to bring about, they acknowledged the talent and wondered what extent of adversity the girl must have faced to be able to produce such sadness. Or perhaps they paused rather to stare in awe of the girl who was able to make the music come alive.

Her hands glided through the keys with practiced elegance and expertise, her face reflecting her melancholic melody in a sea of memories. Her eyes, deep and rich in the color brown, appeared half lidded without a grasp on reality…

Even though no one could understand the pain and hardship in her eyes, they could somehow relate to her on a miniscule scale. Such was the power of a musician and artist. To affect those around them on an emotional level without the need of words.

But in actuality, her plan was following along rather smoothly. Her content smile at noticing the crowd she was able to draw up and the specific individual that came to visit her in her afternoon session in the library could easily be mistaken for sentimental value. Her charm from her vampire blood never failed to amaze, even herself.

Her playing slowly came to a finish with dramatic and accented endnote.

"I see that you were able to solve my riddle," she stated, still not looking at the individual standing at her side to the right. She could sense that he came unarmed and dressed differently, more formal and less battle ready. Interesting.

She, too, was dressed in her uniform from her old school, Cross Academy. Wearing the signature attire of a night class student consisting of a black and white buttoned-down blazer atop a black blouse and matching skirt. There was no mistaking it. She was a beauty complimented not only by her good looks, but also her choice of attire. If there was a theme to the outfit, it would be a blood red rose.

A site to behold and each thorn, adding another layer to her complexity.

"It was tolerable. Now that I've solved your riddle, you must answer my question. Who are you?" he questioned seriously, not even taking a moment for polite formalities.

"My name is…" her voice faded to a whisper, standing up, she made her way to Amon, face to face. Her bangs covering her eyes, she leaned forward pulling his tie towards her to reach his ear and whispered,

"Miyako." Like a siren, her soft words sent shivers up Amon's spine. Immediately unsettling him more than he already was.

Taking a seat on the cushioned seat by the bookshelf, Miyako beckoned Amon to have a seat in front of her. Cautious as ever, Amon seated himself before asking, "why have you called me here? I don't remember your kind ever being so civil."

"Assuming that your assumption of me is that I'm a ghoul, then you are undeniably mistaken." came her reply. "I can see that you came alone like my message told you too. Hehe. I knew you were the one I could put my trust in." she continued with a content smile. "It's hard to come by people like you. Keep in mind that I don't give my trust to anyone on a whim."

"Then what are you?" he pursued.

"Always eager and right to the point, I see." she retorted in observation. Relaxing onto the cushion, Miyako brought her hand to prop her head on like this was an simple, everyday meeting. A bored look turning into a satisfied expression.

"I can't say that I hate that about you."

Amon's POV

Keeping her eye contact with me, Miyako asked, "have you ever chased a dream that was said to be impossible? Absurd, even?"

"I suppose." I replied, thinking about the times when my comrades warned me about the possible consequences of my chosen profession.

"Then hit rock bottom before realising that the dream you chased was unattainable? A happiness not destined for you?"

"Peaceful and trivial conversation" she continued. "Having the pleasure of being both happy and sad over petty matters. Even crying over concerns not worth bothering with in the first place."

"I can't say that I've experienced that kind of darkness… However, I do what I can to keep others from finding themselves in that path," I reply without hesitation.

She took a few moments before replying to my statement. Her eyes narrowing in a manner that made me second-guess myself slightly.

'Have I said something wrong? But what could be wrong about this just path I've taken?' I thought questioning myself.

"I, for one, am too sullied to live such a peaceful life. One of ignorance that is. Or live a life of solely pure intentions" she paused, thinking over her next words, it seemed.

'Too sullied?' so even she has a few regrets.

Deeming it suitable to be mentioned, she added, "For I am someone who lives a life of darkness, but hungers for the light."

…

…

…

"A vampire."

A/N: So what do ya think? How will Amon react? What does Miyako have up her sleeve to even go to the extent of admitting that she is a vampire- a race from children's bedtime stories? Find out in the next chapter! Stay tuned and comment! And if anyone can maybe tell others of my story so that I can get more feedback? That'd be great! Thanks!


	9. 6: Existence

Have you ever wanted to kill someone? To stop the endless cycle of cruelty and pain- to stop the madness? Purge the world from wicked schemes, even at the cost of throwing away your virtues? That's the only emotion I have.

I've embraced my vices...Became the snow tainted in blood. To pave my own path, I've constantly had to kill my will. I've been killing the darkness that is myself. For so long, I've survived this way- feeding off of those that sin to preserve what is left. I've killed myself over and over….

To become who I am today.

Amon POV

'A vampire' Like the kind from myths? How can that be possible? They're supposed to be extinct!' I thought, puzzled at her answer.

"What kind of game are you playing? I questioned Miyako. "Even if such a thing is true, which it isn't, why tell me all of this? What is there to gain from this?" I continued slightly raising my voice in alarm.

'She has to have something up her sleeve if she thinks she can convince me of this nonsense.'

"Hehe...A number of things...It's mutually beneficial, for one. You gain an ally and I, something equally as precious."Miyako stated with an arrogant smirk, her coffee brown eyes taunting me.

"With the insurance that I can easily kill you with just the snap of my fingers.

 _Snap!_

And you're dead before you could run back to your little organization."

I narrowed my eyes, slightly irritated that she would think that she could take me down so easily, however I rethought her actions and motives and I responded,

"But you wouldn't do that, would you? You're after something bigger."

"Oh? Why makes you think that?" she questioned with an interest at my statement. Her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Because you would have killed me already before telling me all this." I confirmed, glancing to either side at the library surrounding us. "In such a public place, no less. If you were really worried about me reporting to the CCG, then you would have arranged this meeting to be in a more…

...private area."

 _Clap. Clap._

 _Clap. Clap._

"Bravo, bravo," Miyako praised, clapping her hands to show her recognition of my analysis.

"You never cease to amaze me... Yes, in fact, I am after something bigger...something that will surely pay off in the end. After all, my investments never fail me."

With a content smile, she stood up and walked over to browse at the fairytales on the shelf. I noted that her back was to me again.

'Why am I always facing her back? Is this her way of saying that she trusts me?' My eyebrows furrowed in curiosity and confusion, I remarked her in a different light. She hasn't exactly given me a reason not to trust her yet.

'Huh, if you change the way you look at things, the things you look at change, don't they?'

"But there is something bothering me." I thought aloud.

"Hmm? And what's that?" Miyako asked picking up a book titled, 'The Road to Happiness.'

"You say that you don't deserve happiness. I want to know why."

She tensed, "I don't remember stating that," before placing the book back on the shelf. Clasping her hands behind her back, she continued down the aisle with me trailing her.

"You said that you were too sullied. That's almost the same thing," my tone getting lower, in pity or sadness, I don't know.

"Oh, that…..she said, pausing in her walk. "I certainly did say that," she added quickly, continuing her walk in a marginally quicker pace. Her hair billowing behind her back in a sea of toffee waves. Something compelled me to follow her- to learn more about her. I've never felt this way about anyone before, let alone a supposed vampire.

There was another moment of silence before she starting talking while I patiently listened.

"My existence has been built solely upon noble sacrifices. While you fall trying to protect your injured comrades, my subordinates have done the same for me, except death follows me wherever I go, it seems. The ink on my ledger is dripping red; they've served as a guidepost towards my ambitions. If I die, then their deaths will all be in vain. For I bear the resolve of those who have sacrificed themselves for me." she stated with finality in her tone, her head tilted downwards.

There was an aching feeling in my chest, compelling me to embrace her. For a moment, I thought she would definitely crumble. Miyako was telling me something from the heart, no riddles, no confusing questions. She was just herself, telling me but a small portion of her story. Someone like me who has been nothing but hostile to her.

The aching in my chest became even heavier. Without realising it, I did exactly that. Blushing furiously, I held her in my arms close to my chest, hoping that I could comfort her anyway I could.

In this small library, I wasn't an investigator and she wasn't a vampire. We were just an existence that could be overlooked. A temporary sanctuary from the cruel world outside those glass windows.


	10. 7: Beginnings of Something New

One of these days the sky's gonna break

And everything will escape, and I'll know...

One of these days the mountains are gonna fall

into the sea, and they'll know...

Cuz you and I were made for this.

I was made to taste your kiss.

We were made to never fall away...

Never fall away.

One of these days letters are gonna fall

From the sky, telling us all

to go free

but until that day, I'll find a way

to let everybody know that you're coming back

mmm you're coming back for me.

-Letters from the Sky

There's a place we know

what's cold enough won't grow.

We have seen the dark

and the darkness took its toll.

And the journey waits for no one

if now one breaks the mould.

And our hearts are stronger

then we know...

 **That you and I could learn to love again.**

-Learn to Love Again

Miyako's POV

Suddenly gentle arms wrapped around my body, surrounding me in warmth. I opened my eyes to stare at those hands encircling me. A weight was on my shoulder, sending small shivers up my spine. Heat rushed to my cheeks at the realization of the position we were in.

'Who is it? It can't be Amon- he isn't the huggy type as far as I can tell,' I wondered, lifting my head to glance at the person behind me.

…

That was probably the wrong move. My blush only deepened when our eyes met. I'm sure the surprise was written all over my face. I mean it's not everyday someone just hugs you, right?

Black hair partially covering teal eyes, his face angled to allow his head to rest on my shoulder, there was no doubt that he was hiding his face. Why do this? Why go to this length to show someone like me comfort?

His unique eyebrows furrowed, squinted eyes in...pity? Sadness? I'm not sure. His facial complexion was definitely different from his usual color. His usually partially tanned face was red. Was he blushing?

I can't tell for sure... I know, for sure, that I'm new to anything like this- he must be experienced in this kind of thing. I mean it's an emotion that humans thrive on, right? It's like they are made to love- to go to the ends of the earth for their treasured ones. That's why they never forget and always remember. Do vampires love? One must be joking- vampires love, yes, but it's different. It's not the same level of love, at least not on the scale of humans. Every human has at least one person he or she treasures while the vampire nature is to preserve themselves. They depend on each other while vampires are, at nature, greedy. There's always a motive behind a vampire's decisions, but humans are different. That's why I envy them. We can never be like them. We can only be ourselves, but we can still learn to love, right?

We are similar to humans in appearance and emotion, so I believe that we can bridge that gap between instinct and ideology. We have to. We all depend on each other for balance. If the balance is tipped in one direction, then the whole scale will collapse upon the weight of the world. Everything has a place and a role within society.

Humans- the basic organism with the capacity to think for themselves and evolve. Ghouls- the evolved form of humans- the reminder that even humans are limited and that they are not at the top of the food chain. Vampires- the variation and most sophisticated of the bloodsuckers- those that preside over the war between ghouls and humans in hiding, waiting for the opportune moment to reveal themselves in an era where they would be accepted. Miyako- one who does not fit in this system- that straddles between these worlds without a place.

…

...

No... My place is here. Mediating this conflict, dreaming of a world that no mortal has ever dreamed. Trying to change this dream into a reality where all these worlds could co-exist.

…

Eh? I must've spaced out again, my eyes widening in realization of the position we were **still** in. From this spot I could tell he was definitely muscular, keeping up with training exercise no doubt for ghoul hunting. I slightly blushed some more, trying to keep my mind off of any inappropriate thoughts. Hey! You can't blame me! I have absolutely no experience in this field. Need advice for a ghoul or vampire problem? I'm your person; I can handle that. But **Love** and **Boys**? **Nope.** Not your person.

This awkward silence was killing me. Gently and slowly, I reached my hands to rest them on his arms that still encircled me. Showing my gratitude for listening, I gently laid a kiss on it. Glancing back up to meet his eyes, I gave him a genuine smile, eyes closed and blush evident on my face. My heart thumping all the more loudly in this silence.

Said silence afterwards was not as awkward, but more comfortable to my delight. I don't think even I could stand this awkwardness any longer. His arms slowly unraveled from around me, prompting me to fully turn around to gaze into teal eyes. Except this time, his eyes were widened in surprise. His face was even redder than before. His posture was tense and rigid, not from fear, but from something else. I can't tell what it exactly is though.

I gave him a small smile, blushing due to my boldness and quietly giggling into my hand. My heart is beating so fast. I've never felt this way before. The expression on his face is just so adorable. I can't help but wanna touch it and stare into those beautiful eyes for eternity.

"Thank you Amon-san for listening to my little rant. I've never talked to anyone like this before. It felt good," I admitted, glad to finally have someone to talk to. Noticing that perhaps I had overstepped the boundaries, I bowed and turned around, anxiously walking towards the doors.

"Umm..I'm sorry. I might've come off as being too impulsive. Forgive me, this will not happen again. Maybe-"

"Can I see you again?" he interrupted quickly grabbing my hand. As if realizing his brashness, he let go of my hand quickly. To my surprise, I missed the warmth of his hand.

Smiling, I replied, "yes, I'd like that very much."

Returning my smile with one of his own, Amon nodded and gave me his number, telling me to call him to meet up again or if I need help for anything. He left, saying that he needed to get back to work, leaving me to stare at his back.

Blushing at his willingness to meet me again, I quickly headed out to continue my usual routine in the 20th ward- gathering information.

Amon's POV (a few days later)

'Ugggh. These particular ghouls are a bit difficult to beat. Even with Mado-san's help. It's like these ghouls have been anticipating our every move lately and are getting harder and harder to kill. Sensing killing intent coming from behind me, I ducked, narrowly avoiding a kagune strike to the back. I returned the assault with a strike of my own, throwing the ghoul into the wall. Sweat was starting to drip down my forehead from the intense fight.

"Amon!"

"Yes, Mado-san. What is it?" I grunted, holding another ghoul back with my quinque.

"Keep your eyes on the leader over there. He's the one behind all this." he stated, grinning and pointing towards the lone figure on the rooftop.

"Already on it." I replied, pushing the ghoul back enough to deal a killing blow to the chest. Rushing through the crowd of ghouls, I steadily got closer to the leader. Getting a few shallow cuts from the kagunes along the way, Mado-san and I advanced to the figure.

"Hehehe. It seems like you finally made it, doves," the figure spoke. The moonlight was shining in a way that shadowed the figure, however I could deduce that it was a reasonably tall man. As if noticing that he was so far, an unidentified target, he stepped out of the shadows into the overhead light.

He had one red eye and one blue accompanied by disheveled hair, askew in every direction. His heterochromia eyes . Although he was surrounded by ghouls, his kagune was not out like his comrades. Where what normally be a black sclera remained a pure white. Just what is he? He's able to command so many ghouls with no weapon to prove his strength?

Suddenly, he charged me, nicking me on the shoulder with his claws as he passed me. Claws? Mado-san swung his quinque at the leader, pushing him back a few feet, effectively shielding me.

"Don't lower your guard, Amon. These scum will kill you the second you do," he instructed, fending off the rest of the ghouls who charged.

"I won't," I replied, regaining my concentration. I continued to assist Mado-san, using my quinque as both a weapon and shield against the ghouls. However, it soon proved useless since more ghouls kept coming to fulfill the positions of their slain brethren. Both of us were considerably tired and weakened. After all, it was just us against a seemingly unending army. Just where is our backup when we need them?

"Oh? Amon and Mr. Investigator? You seem to be in a pinch," spoke a voice above. I lifted my head in the direction of the familiar voice.

"Miyako?"

"The one and only," she confirmed with a slight smirk, looking down on the ghouls we were fighting. "Need backup?" she questioned, her eyes casting an eerie glow. The moonlight and stars shining brightly in a sea of colors and radiance.


	11. 8: Of Darkness and Blood

italics = flashback

Recap:

"Miyako?"

"The one and only," she confirmed with a slight smirk, looking down on the ghouls we were fighting. "Need backup?" she questioned, her eyes casting an eerie glow. The moonlight and stars shining brightly in a sea of colors and radiance.

Amon's POV

Crimson eyes beated red in the darkness- a never ending pulse of bloodlust and sure torment. Her eyes enticed me, lured me in a trance, glowing from experience and something of a different class. A level of power that no ghoul or vampire could ever hope to attain. Those were the eyes of a creature that sent chills down my spine no ghoul had ever done before.

I realized three things that night:

1\. Those were the eyes of a killer.

2\. Those were the eyes of someone who had something to protect.

And…

3\. I couldn't bring myself to hate or be scared of those eyes; I wanted to hear her story.

Darkness swirled around Miyako seeming to bend to her will, even the shadows of her friends and foes alike provided aid to her fight. By now, the only light in the night was the glow of red and neon signs that illuminated the ward.

Her hand lifted slowly, red eyes intensifying to deliver a torrent of harsh winds, cutting into the ghouls like knives. They however, regenerated rather quickly and seemed to hold her as a force to be reckoned with. They've must've feeded recently.

Mado-san and I could only watch in shock and surprise at this display. Wait, check that- I was surprised and shocked while Mado-san watched in excitement of a 'new specimen' as he called it.

'Specimen?' Is that what she is?...

No…

She's something much more than that. I can't place my finger on it, but she's definitely not just a 'specimen.' She's more than that…

Glass and trash littered the floors of the alley from Miyako's onslaught of attacks as she continued forward. Coming to a stop, her frown deepened as she met eyes with the leader.

Miyako's POV

My eyes met with his. Crimson meeting reddish-garnet and icy blue. His reddish-brown curly hair stopping roughly at his shoulders with the same arrogant smirk. His appearance hasn't changed a bit from the last time I saw him.

-Flashback-

It's those eyes again- the ones that see right through me. Red and Blue. Of fire and water- the flames that burn you to ash and the chilling winters that freeze you to death. The opposites and the same of a coin.

I could only scream in pain, of despair, of loss, of agony- scream to voice my misery. If only my voice could reach outside of this place. If only I could see the light again. But under those eyes, I could only stay rooted in fear. In the darkness. Unable to speak, my instincts to survive would keep me alive.

...It hurts…

I wanna sleep…

I wanna see.. mommy and...daddy...

Where are you?...

I'm lonely all by myself…

I don't want to be alone…

It's so dark here…

….

…It hurts…

I can't move…

No matter what I tell my body...it just won't move...

My eyes won't open

...

...I feel different..

My body feels different… Heavy and almost...changed…

Mommy...Daddy...

...I wanna see you….If I hold on… will I see you?

'I have to stay alive…

I can't leave yet…

I want to see you…

I can't die….

not yet…

I have to...

...No... Not now, I can't… go…

not yet...

'Not yet….. Not yet.' I chanted in my head as liquid rushed into my veins. Foreign red liquid that would forever change my life- change me completely. And during all of my years of my life, I would always remember those eyes. Those evil and cruel eyes of the true heir of the Kuran family.'

-Flashback End-

My eyes widened when I noticed one thing missing about him: his aura is weaker. It wasn't like this last time we met. What happened? Why is he so much weaker?

Suddenly, he disappeared from my line of sight.

'What? Where is he?' A swish of wind behind me alerted me of an oncoming attack, narrowly allowing me to dodge it. 'How is he still so fast? Is the gap in power between us that big?'

"What's wrong Mi-chan? Cat got your tongue?"

"Don't call me that." I responded in obvious scorn, pulling out my pistol, Thorn and shooting at him. He smirked, dodging all of my bullets except the last one which nicked him on the arm. I smiled slightly, seeing that I hit him, but his smirk only grew, putting me on edge. The blood dripping from his arm morphed into a whip which he swung haphazardly, arm, whip, and all- making me dodge his attacks. The uncontrolled and raw power from his blood whip destroyed everything in its path, including the old buildings and ghouls that were in the way.

Amon and Mado were also struggling behind me to avoid the wreckage falling their way and attacking ghouls that snuck up on them. The blood whip headed straight for me, causing me to jump out of the way and land on a lamp post. However, I wasn't it's intended target.

Time seemed to slow down as I quickly processed the intent of the attack and used my vampiric speed to intercept the whip and prevent Amon from being on the receiving end of the attack. The steel of Thorn acted as a shield, being forged from the pureblood ancestors and therefore, attaining anti-vampire weapon aspects as well.

I sighed in relief, glad I was able to make it in time. Amon would have not been able to dodge given that his quinque was interlocked in a battle of strength with a ghoul's rinkaku kagune.

While I was preoccupied with my thoughts, I heard a growl from above and behind before pain shot up my shoulder. I swiftly turned around, blood dripping from my arm and swiped my assailant, swiftly ending its life. Unfortunately, my rash actions earned me another beating. This time from my opponent.

The whip hardened into a stake of blood which Kuran used to push me into the building where it changed into a liquid form and lashed at me, cutting me everywhere before I had time to recover.

'Damn. I was too careless. I should have known he wasn't going to fight fairly. Heh heh. So much for being backup.' I warily thought as black dots started to cloud my vision.

~I'll also show you a sweet dream

next night

'Sweet dream huh? I'd like that.'

A/N: So what do ya think? Honestly, I wrote a few versions of this, but then settled for this one, so I hope it was good. As always, please tell me what you think and I hope this wasn't too cliche.

Figured, I should knock Miyako down a few pegs, so she isn't invincible. She's human too! Or- rather, she's ummm. vampire.. and...ghoul, and uh. yeah, you get the picture. Hehe.

Thanks for reading! Peace out! ^o^


	12. 9: A Bloody Beating

I had done so far, but beneath my soul

I know I could have gone with you

Sing a song a while and I'll be calm again…

When I'm feeling down, I would count the stars

Up above all I see is you, dream of you.

Someday you'll come back?

…

…

Time will slip away leaving pieces of

Little moments I've been with you, shared with you

Someday I'll move on…

Amon's POV

Her blood continued to drip onto the ground despite the pressure she was keeping on her wound.

She took that hit for me. The whip that was meant for me. And got hurt in the process.

It would have pierced me if she wasn't there. But why? Why would she go to such lengths just for me? It doesn't make any sense. Just…

...Why?

 _-Flashback-_

 _While my quinque was interlocked with a rinkaku kagune, she held the whip at bay using a strange pistol of sorts as a shield._

 _The pistol was strange in every aspect. It's metal was dark, like black steel, with sharp accents on its barrel pointing out towards its enemies. Like sharp prickles that could shred anyone who dared to touch it._

 _A deadly, untouchable rose with layers of thorns- each layer, a new shell for its vessel._

 _The pistol was longer than a regular handheld and had orbs of green embedded in it. Every movement she made seemed to leave a trail of green from the pistol; and it seemed to only shine brighter as Miyako struggled to hold the man at bay._

 _Suddenly, a ghoul sped past me and jumped high in the air, all the while giving a guttural growl. Flipping down in its descent, the ghoul rotated its bikaku tail in a vertical spiral, slashing Miyako's right arm and shoulder. As quick as it happened, she turned around and swiped her assailant with her hand, eyes blazing crimson. A crimson of orange and red swirling with killing intent and rage._

 _But this was the plan, only I realized it too late. Before I could yell for her to turn around, the man thrusted his whip, pushing her into another alley way._

 _Damn. That was his game all alone. To separate us and isolate her in an alleyway. Damn it! She's all alone over there now!_

 _She's in danger._

 _He took slow steps towards her prone body, which was leaning into a crater in the wall made from the force of the impact. Holding his arm out, his blood shifted once again in a gleam of burgundy before directing it at her once again._

" _Weak." he stated. One lash. "After all this time, you're still but a child in front of me." Two lashes. "What's holding you back?"_

" _..."_

" _Is it the humans?"_

" _..." I didn't hear a reply, but I caught the slight head twitch. Apparently, he noticed it too. "Oh? But Mi-chan, haven't I told you?" he patronized, putting a finger to his cheek, a cruel smile marring his face. "protecting them is useless. I thought you learned that already. Just what do you think they see when they look at you?" he paused stealing a glance at me. I can't move. I want to help, but I can't. What is he?_

" _Do they see a normal young girl? Or do they see a creature they can't understand? No, that they refuse to understand?"_

" _..." Still no answer._

 _Getting impatient, he raised his whip and delivered an endless onslaught of lashes to insight a reaction from Miyako, spilling her blood. However, she didn't seem to retaliate. Why isn't she moving? Why isn't she saying anything?_

 _No...Why am I not doing anything?_

" _Still refusing to consume, to cling to who you really are. Who you're meant to be." Lash._

" _A killer." Lash_

" _A predator." Lash_

" _A beast in human form." he continued. "You make me sick filthy halfbreed. You should be grateful Juri placed you with the Souens."_

 _Something lurched in my stomach...compelled me to help her- to do something. It ached to see her hurt and for some reason, I felt stronger. No longer frozen, I propelled the ghoul away before racing to her limp body._

 _She's not a halfbreed. It doesn't suit her._

 _How do you know that?_

 _I just know. She's not filthy. She's benevolent. She doesn't deserve this..._

 _But you've only know her for the short span of a week. How could you say for sure?_

 _I can't. But that's not going to stop me from helping her._

 _Even if you might get involved with these Souen and Kuran families? No matter how you spin it, they sound like bad news. Mix them with ghouls and you start to swim in dangerous waters._

 _The moment I became an investigator I got involved with the ghouls. The moment I met her, I got involved with these Soeuns and Kurans. It makes no difference to me._

 _So be it._

" _Amon!" came Mado-san's voice. I ignored it, intent on getting to her. That's what mattered. Other things can wait. I need to see her. I need to make sure she's alright. That she'll live._

 _When I kneeled in front of her, the first thing that I noticed were her eyes- they were glazed over and hidden behind her fringe. Almost as if she was in her own world. I deflected the incoming whip, preventing it from creating more damage and stood in front of her._

" _Oi, Miyako. You all right?" I asked._

" _..."_

 _No answer. That's not good. I chanced a look at her. Her eyes remained dazed, staring out into nothingness. Blood running from her forehead and body as she bled out from numerous cuts in her skin- her clothes ripped in several places, no doubt caused by this bastard._

 _I turned to face him once more. His eyes mocking me in a display of power._

" _Miyako!"_

 _Still no answer._

" _It's useless, pitiful human. She can't hear you."_

" _Miyako! Get yourself together! You're not gonna die here, you hear me!?'_

 _Her head twitched upwards to my words but remained down, her bangs still covering her eyes. It's working._

" _Get up and help me out here, or we all won't be going home tonight! You're stronger than this." I yelled encouragingly, hoping to get a real response from her._

" _If you die here, then this will all be in vain! You bear the resolve of the fallen, don't you?" I continued. Her hand twitched as she slowly met my eyes, a vulnerable smile on her face. It was sad though. Even if she was smiling, there was an aura of sadness that I couldn't help but notice._

 _There it is again- that ache in my heart. What does it mean?_

 _-Flashback End-_

"Hehe. Sorry you had to see me like that." Miyako stated picking up her pistol and popping a few of those strange pills into her mouth. She smiled at me in reassurance before facing the thinning crowd of ghouls.

"Now, let's help out your friend over there. I think he's put his fair share of work into this little fight. Heh, probably more than I've done and look at him! He's old!."

"Hey, shut your mouth, you brat." Mado snapped at her, waving his quinque at the ghouls.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to gouge out her health and condition.

"I'll live… Taking a deep breath, she belted out words I never thought a girl like her would ever say "What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of my ears bleeding! Literally!"

Hmm.

I guess,

she is okay?

Miyako's POV

'Weak.' Heh, yeah right. We'll see who's weak, Kuran. Once I get my hands on you, you'll be mince meat. Tricky bastard.

Damn. These blood tablets will only sustain my hunger and health for a little bit before I'll require some real sustenance. Until then, I'll have to make due with what I got. Myself, Thorn, and my abilities- really, the things I do. I deserve a medal for this. ~sigh.

I shot at the ghouls and Kuran although the bastard kept dodging the rest of Thorn's anti-vampire/ghoul bullets while Amon tore through the crowd using his quinque. Wow. I need to get me one of those. Might come in handy.

Soon enough with Amon and Mado's help, the ambush was diminished and defeated with minimal cuts and bruises. I mean, if you count my injuries as minimal. Heh heh. I mean, I certainly would- I'm one hell of a hybrid after all.

Although it's not easy admitting that to people. Just think about it. 'Hey! I'm not only a vampire, but I'm also part ghoul.' Nightmare~ Huh, sometimes I wish I was a regular human again. I wouldn't have to live through the things I've did and the things I've done. A life in the light is something I wish for and despise at the same time.

The ignorance of some to put their hardships above others and the beauty in blissful peace. It's a phenomenon in its own right. The good old days when the sky was a sapphire blue and the night was something to fear. But now, the sky is a dull blue and the night is something to appreciate. After all, they do say the darkness is a beast's best friend.

Hmm. I've gone bleak again.

A/N: So now you see Amon doubting himself and feeling conflicted with helping Miyako. What do you think? Should he continue to help her or should he continue his duties strictly as a ghoul investigator? Let me know in the comments down below. Thanks for reading!


	13. 10: Hunger

The world is dyed with the color of blood.

Red...The country is burning. Why? We all search for the same happiness...So why do we kill each other? Everyone has families to return home to...So why are they fighting!? This needless bloodshed and death. Why doesn't can't it just stop!?

...

The world...It will never be able to go back…

...to the way it was before.

What color was the world, I wonder?

I don't know...Red is the only color I've seen it as.

Before all of this, what was the color of the world?

Was it blue? Green? White? Was it all of the colors? I don't know…

" **Children who have never known peace have different values from those who have never known war."**

Who said this to me I wonder? I can't remember, but I remember the voice. It was a woman. I can faintly see her figure against a bright sun. But I can't see her face. She reaches out to me, as if to help me stand back up. I don't know why, but this feels nostalgic and motherly. Who is she to me? Do I take her hand? It feels wrong to deny her help. Almost like she is someone important to me. I can't remember…

My head hurts from remembering.

" **Never lose the roots of the people from which you are born from. Never forget who you are and paint the world that is falling apart. Use those hands to create a new world. And don't you disappear on me, you hear me?"**

" **I know you already know this , but you are…**.."

There's a ringing in my ears. Somehow so loud that it blocks out her voice. What is she saying to me? A motivational speech? Why is she telling me this? I can't help but feel a sense of longing and loss. Like it's wrong to forget her and it's wrong to remember her.

'Hungry…

...Eat

Drink….

...Thirsty

Devour….

...Famished

Quench…..

...Satisfy.'

Shut up Keep you head straight, Miyako. You're not a mindless eating machine. You're not a monster…

' **Remember who you are.'**

Breathing heavily I shot Thorn at Kuran, making him retreat, leaving his goons behind in the process. Just what is his problem? Is he toying with me? Mocking me? Showing me his power then leaving? No, this has to be something else. Something more than this. Think...Think!

…

…

Could this be a test of some sort?

After all of the ghouls left the vicinity, I trudged my way through the alley way leaning heavily on the wall for support. Damn. I was too careless. Way too careless. I'm losing blood fast and beyond this alley is Tokyo's main shopping district. Damn. Just my day. Turning up overconfident, getting my butt whooped, then having to hold back in a crowd full of yummy, tasty looking...No. Stop. I can't lose myself. I'm not a level E.

' **Remember who you are...What you stand for…'**

Who's that? I can't remember. My head is pounding. Need to get home. Need blood. Need-

'Wait!' I stopped in my tracks. I still have a couple blood tablets. They'll last me at least little while, right? Quickly downing the last of my tablets, my red eyes subsided slightly, still containing their amber hue no doubt. How can I tell without a mirror? I still see red. Red invading my tunnel vision. Red on the walls. Red everywhere.

"Miyako."

Eyes widening, I tilted my head backwards to gaze into onyx eyes.

"Amon?"

"You're hurt," he stated.

"Eh? Haha," I laughed lightly, playing my wounds off. "Me? Hurt? Naww. I'm fine!" I smiled, closing my eyes. Adding to my happy demeanor, I straightened my pitiful posture and scratched my neck. "Don't worry! I'm a lot more sturdier than you give me credit for!" I pouted.

"But you're bleeding," he stated, not buying my excuse.

'Huh? Was I leaving that big of a blood trail? Holy crap! No wonder he found me so fast,' I thought, staring at the blood at my feet.

"Oh, that? That's nothing. Like I said, I heal fast. Hehe. It'll be better in no time~ I nodded patting off the dust on my skirt and jacket.

Amon didn't respond, choosing to remain silent. What? Was it something I said?

Suddenly, he took my hand, leading me down into a deeper, darker part of the alley. Whoa! I don't like the way this is going!

"Where are-"

"Drink," he stated, pulling me into his chest.

"Eh?"

"Drink," he repeated, pushing my head towards his neck. His exposed neck.

My cheeks burned with embarrassment. "W-Why?"

"Your eyes are still red, you're injured, you're hungry- you need blood," he listed. Do I really look that bad?...Am I really that easy to read? "You're bleeding out, you have-"

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Why go this far for me?" An investigator giving blood to a hybrid. Just unheard of. But I guess he doesn't exactly know I'm not all vampire, so I'll give him that. Giving blood to a vampire? Still unheard of.

"You risked your life for me, I'm just returning the favor," he responded. Is he pitying me? Does he think I'm that weak to depend on him?

"You're offer is quite tempting, I have to say." I said, leaning towards his left ear. Sniff~ "Sweet blood, like tantalizing licorice…"

He shivered. 'Good. You should be scared. You should fear me- the uncertainty.

"You do realize that I can just drink you dry, right here...right now, with no one to stop me. Ne? Are you really willing to take that gamble with me? I've been told that I am utterly impossible to figure out.

A/N: Ahhhh! Cliffhanger! Don't worry I won't leave ya hanging for too long. Haha.

Does anyone recognize what video game Miyako's gun Thorn comes from? LOL. (I posted the pic above) I thought it fit perfectly since her gun is called Thorn like Zero's gun Bloody Rose. I was like: why not stick to the whole rose and flower theme we got going on? So that's why I picked Thorn as her weapon. I was gonna explain it last chapter, but it looks like I forgot to. Haha, silly me.

I also fell in love with the song I have posted above as well. XD

Please vote or comment if you liked this chapter and I'll be back shortly for another update! Stay tuned! Will Miyako bite Amon? Or will she reject his offer? Also, more characters are gonna be introduced soon, some totally new, and some you'll recognize! Thanks for reading! XD


	14. 11: Angels

Yesterday I died. Tomorrow's bleeding.

Fall into your sunlight.

The future's open wide

beyond believing.

To know why hope dies.

And losing what was found,

A world so hollow

suspended in a compromise

The silence of the sound is soon to follow

somehow, sundown.

And finding answers

is forgetting all of the questions we called home.

Passing the graves of the unknown.

-Shattered

3rd Person POV (Flashback)

Sniff. Sniff. "Mommy…. Daddy... Where are you? I'm scared. I don't wanna be alone. Please come and get me!" cried a little girl. Her long hair was a pale brown and surrounded her small body like a curtain. She squatted in a fetal position under the shade of the cherry blossom tree as the noon sun radiated down on the garden. Sniff. Hiccup. Her small hands cupped her face in a fruitless effort to dry her tears. They cascaded down her face in rivers with nothing to stop it.

The laughter of children could be heard in the distance; they were playing tag near a church. It was an orphanage. And the girl was an orphan as well.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked a voice. The girl immediately stopped crying and stared at a pair of shoes. Her bangs shadowed her eyes, but her eyes widened as she peered up at the person who spoke to her.

It was a boy, her age it seemed. "What's your name?" he asked. The girl continued to stare at him before muttering, "Mi..ko." Another tear escaped and stained her cheeks once more.

"Huh? Miko? That's a cute name! My name is-" He leaned down and gently scooped the tear, her face flushing red from his close proximity.

"No! No... It's Miyako. I said it's...Miyako," she amended, her voice getting softer at the end of the sentence, almost a mumble.

"Oh? Miyako? Well you gotta speak louder, so I can hear you," he smiled, patting her head. "So whatcha doing out here alone? Aren't you lonely?"

Slowly, Miyako's blank face morphed into a frown, her eyes squinting and becoming glassy, and then a crying fit again. "Waaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Huh!? What's wrong? Did I say something wrong? Hey, please calm down!"

The boy's face became distressed, struggling to find a way to calm her down. "I'm sorry! I said something I shouldn't have. Ummm.. Uh…Hey look here! It's a praying mantis! Cool huh?" he smiled. Little did he know that he would only increase the girl's tears from seeing the insect. "E-Eeeeekkkkkkk! Get that away from meeeeeeee! Waaaaahhhh! Save me mommy! Save me daddy!" she scrambled away from him and hid behind the tree, peeking at him.

The boy began panicking again. "Uh-Ummmm. Look what I made, it's mud pie! Hahaha!" he laughed, trying to infect her with laughter…..It didn't work. The dark rain cloud over her head continued to rain while his sunlight did nothing to lift them. She looked the opposite way.

He was running out of ideas quickly. After all, he didn't have any experience with girls. What do they like? How do I make her stop crying? "Will you smile for me? Please?" he asked. For some reason, he didn't like the look of tears on her face. It didn't suit her.

Tears pricked from the corners of his eyes, slightly blurring his vision. "Hey Miko," he whispered. Miyako's crying ceased. Perhaps it was the tone of his voice or maybe it was the fact that he was crying as well. She didn't know why, but he helped make things a little better. A little more 'alright.' She was captured by his 'hikari.' His light. And as his light became dimmer, hers subsided- on equal grounds.

"It's alright," he began. "I don't have a mother either..." he started.

"You don't?" she asked, wiping her tears from her face. "Where is she?"

"In heaven, with my father." Miyako looked down at the dirt, her bangs shadowing her eyes again.

"B-but that doesn't mean I can't talk to them! I tell my mother everything. And I know they hear me." This peaked her interest again as well as lifted her oncoming rain cloud.

"How?"

"Cause that's what angels do." he stated.

"You're momma's an angel?" she asked, scooting closer to him.

"Of coarse."

"And so is yours. Umm, with beautiful wings of silk and a crown full of baby rosebuds!" he continued. It seemed that his vivid imagery would appease her sadness.

"And they all live together in a castle. Do you know what it's made of? Sunflowers! Hundreds of them, so bright they shine like gold." She gasped, enraptured by this image. Other children began to listen in on his story, also captured by his tale. "And when the angels want to go someplace, they just whistle like this." he whistled a tune, similar to a bird's chirping. Miyako whistled along with him as the two filled the field with tunes, the other children joining in as well. "And a cloud floats to the castle doors and picks them up, and as the angels fly through the sky...riding the cloud like a magic carpet, under the moon and through the stars, until they're hovering right above us-

That's how they can look down and see if we're alright. And sometimes they even send messages to us. Of course, you can't hear the messages if you're crying as loudly as you were." Miyako looked down, guilty from her temper tantrum.

"But they always try again, just in case we've missed it. That's why, even if you're alone. You're not really alone. You have them watching over you, and you have us! We're a family and family always sticks together!" he smiled, getting up and lending out a hand.

Miyako looked up at him, then at his hand. She took it and stood up and she did the unexpected. She hugged him. "Thank you ….-kun."

He was surprised to say the least, but he felt warm inside. Like a million tiny butterflies were flying in his stomach. He brang up his hands and embraced the little girl, a million thoughts going through his head. One thought surfaced and resurfaced, not able to fade away. 'I will protect you...so please keep being the sweet, innocent girl you are, Miko-chan.'

"Come inside, children! Lunch is ready!" yelled a man in the distance. It was faint, but there was a hint of a russian accent in his words. His attire was that of a priest, but his tone suggested otherwise. There was something in his tone that sent shivers up Miyako's spine. 'There's something wrong with him.' she thought. 'His smile isn't reaching his eyes like mommy and daddy's do.' Her shiver went noticed by the boy who was puzzled as to her quick change in mood.

'Why is she scared?'

Flashback End

A/N: Who's the boy that Miyako was talking to? Is it someone she knows or just someone from the past? And why does Miyako have such an eerie feeling from the priest? Stay tuned for the next chapters and new characters that will be introduced! One of them being a certain eyepatch ghoul!

Thanks for reading! Please leave a vote and/or comment down below. Tell me what you think! Ja ne! (See ya!)


	15. 12: Springtime Lullabies

As reason clouds my eyes

with splendor fading,

Illusions of the sunlight

and the reflection of the lie will keep me waiting

With love gone for so long.

This day's ending

is the proof of time

killing all the faith I know

Knowing that faith is all I hold.

-Shattered

Trading Yesterday

"...-kun! Come and find me!" yelled a little excited girl squatting behind a patch of bushes. Her yellow sundress made her an easy target to spot, however the boy pretended not to notice. Instead, he chose to continue down the forest path, leaving the girl undisturbed and almost failing to keep his laughter in.

"Miko-chan! Where are you?" he called, projecting his voice outwards. The boy looked up at the forest, admiring the peace of spring. The sweet dew from the morning rain made the air fresh and crisp, perfect for outdoor activities hence their little game of hide and seek. The sun was smiling down upon the valley, the clouds streaming wind between his fingers. The long and old tree trunks stood as a testament of time, their age reflected in their leaves and stature.

The little girl struggled to keep in her laughter after seeing ….-kun so confused, holding her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stay quiet. Unbeknownst to her, the boy was only pretending, knowing that she would have more fun this way. He walked further away from the girl, choosing to kneel by a stream. Giggles came from behind him, bringing a smile to his face as he let her indulge in her own happiness.

Little Miyako kept an eye on ….-kun's back, silently celebrating her victory. Huddling in the bushes, she surveyed her attire- a small pink dresses with cute bows all around it. She couldn't describe it with grown up words, so she just prefered to call it a princess dress. Her doll-like shoes were smeared with dirt from their games though, which made her frown. The scary man is going to yell at me again. 'But…..It's worth it,' she thought. 'I'd much rather have fun out here with ….-kun than stay inside all day.'

The scary man said he wouldn't do anything to me.

"Miko-chan?" his voice sounded very far away, the silence of the forest being her only company in her hiding spot.

"...-kun?"

Miyako stood up from her hiding spot, her eyes wide with worry. She couldn't see ….-kun anywhere. Where had he gone? He couldn't have gone far right? She took her eyes off of him for just a second! Looking behind her, she walked towards the stream. How could he be gone?

 _Snap_

Birds sprang from the forest line, squeaking their birdy tunes. A flurry of feathers floated in their wake, leaving the girl with unease.

"Who's there?" whispered the girl, a streak of sweat running down her temple. Only silence permeated the forest however. "I said, who's there?!" said Miyako, this time louder. Her gaze shifted from tree to tree, turning in every which way to find the source of the noise.

"...-kun?"

"Booooo!" said a voice close to her ear, making Miyako whip her head around to come face to face with ….-kun.

"Wahhhhh!" she squeaked.

"It's okay! It's okay! It's just me. Hahahaha!" laughed her best friend.

"Don't scare me like that ….-kun! I almost thought it was that scary man! Bad! Bad! Bad!" yelled Miyako, hitting the boy in the shoulder. Due to her small childlike fit, the hits were more like gently taps, which didn't hurt that much.

"Gomen! Gomen! Miko-chan. I didn't mean to scare you that badly," the black-haired boy apologized sweat dropping.

"Very well," the little girl said, looking away and biting her lip. It took all of her power to keep the redness from spreading to her cheeks. She didn't know why her face was burning, but she didn't like it one bit. She wanted to look like she was still mad, just a little bit though. Unbeknownst to her, her efforts were for none.

Her cheeks were cherry red.

"But scary man? Isn't that a little harsh?" questioned the boy, taking her hand.

"Nope! That's exactly what he is!"

"But he's my father."

"Foster father."

"He hasn't done anything wrong though. You shouldn't judge people by their looks.

"It's not cuz he's old and has wrinkles and has weird eyes!"

"Then what has he done to you?

"...Nothing…"

"Bwahahahahaha!"

"Don't laugh! He's scary! Wearing black all the time! "It's the only color he wears!

"He's a priest."

"He's a boogie man!"

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me! I know it's been awhile since I last updated. College has been a rolar coaster ride of emotions and work and stress. *Breathes in. Please comment and vote for more. I wanna hear your thoughts. Thanks!


End file.
